UP all night
by gay-for-darren-criss
Summary: Summary: Kurt and Blaine have their first big fight, and end up having one the best nights of their life. Please don't kill me, they fight okay. Every teenager fights. But just read and I think you'll be satisfied.


Up all night, one shot.

Rated T: for making language and making out I suppose.

Rated: M, I suppose for suggestive themes and language.

* * *

><p>Summary: Kurt and Blaine have their first big fight, and end up having one the best nights of their life. Please don't kill me, I worked hard on it, and you have to remember they are teenagers in love, and last time I checked they fought. So enjoy!<p>

"How do you always beat me Mr. Anderson-warbler?" Kurt said, as he pressed a gentle kiss upon Blaine's lips.

"Maybe because you suck." Blaine said in a flirtacious tone, while staring at Kurt's ass as Kurt bent over to pick up the basket ball.

"You know, we could just settle this. One-on-one, forget about around the world. That's baby stuff Blaine. What I want is a real man's game. Come on you scared?Kurt said with a giggle and a goofy grin upon his face.

"I'm shaking in my blazer." Blaine said with a toothy smile. "But i have a better idea, how about we settle this with our tounges? You know that's something you are good at Kurt?"

Kurt let out a sigh, and threw the basketball in the net and screamed, "what are you chicken? Let's settle this like men."

Blaine didn't say anything, instead he lunged at Kurt. Throwing him agiasnt the garage door wall, passinatley kissing him. Blaine's ran down from Kurt's hair all the way down to Kurt's back. Kurt let his hands run through Blaine's un-gelled, curly locks and let a moan.

Blaine whipsered into Kurt's ears "You win", in a soft, low, seductive voice.

Kurt moaned again and brushed Blaine off of him. "This was fun and all Blaine, but I'm getting kind of bored with this, let's go inside and watch a movie."

"You're tired of making out with me?" Blaine said with a questioning tone.

"You know what I mean….. Playing basketball of sorts. well, we didn't get to play one-on-one like I wanted, but this is starting to bore me Blaine. Playing around the world four times and you beating me every single time." Kurt said with a bored look on his face.

"Someone's a sore loser" Blaine smirked.

Blaine and Kurt walked inside and grabbed the first Disney movie they could find. Kurt popped in the Lion King, and made some popcorn.

Blaine and Kurt were only twenty minutes in before they started making out, typical Kurt and Blaine. They were always attached by the mouth and hip. Seriously, even all of the glee club members knew they made out a lot, while they haven't had sex yet they have a quite interesting love life. Okay, they have even made out in the school bathroom during passing period.

Kurt pulled Blaine off of him for a quick moment- "Why didn't you want to do a rematch with me Blaine?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine baffled by the statement just said, "I don't know, I mean we always do what you want to do."

Kurt said nothing and just stared at the gournd for a brief moment. A few awkward minutes had past before Kurt said anything, "Oh." Kurt said fidgiting with his thumbs.

"I didn't mean we don't do what I want to do because we have, I mean its just we don't do what I wan't to usually. For instance: did you even ask me what movie I wanted to watch?"

"I just figured you would want to watch it? and what about around the world, I didn't want to play that yet we still played. What about me watching your little 'improved performances' every friday night. What about the time we didn't go the expensive Italin restuaruant that I wanted to go to, but instead we wen't to the taco place up the street. What about the time we went the fair even though I said the rides would make me sick but you inisted that it would be the only thing that makes you happy. Correct me if I'm wrong Blaine, but I think I do pretty much anything you want to do because I love you and want you to be happy."

"Kurt, don't take it like that. It's just I feel-"

Kurt interrupted and hissed- "yeah you what feel unloved? unappreciated? what am I a bad boyfriend? Blaine, we always do what you want to do because I live to make you happy. I care about your happiness more than my own. The one time I want to do something different you don't want to… " Kurt said basically with tears in his eyes because of how angry he was.

Blaine just looked dazed and confused but responded, "Kurt, I think you are over reacting."

"Over reacting?" Kurt said. Kurt got up from the couch and put his hands on hips and looked Blaine dead in the eyes and said with a firm tone, "I love you Blaine, but you are the most damn annoying person on this earth right now. We NEVER do anything I want to do. I'm just tired of being ignored right now."

Blaine was taken back by that comment, and scatched his scalp and gave Kurt a scolding look.

"If that's how you feel than fine. I guess I want bother you anymore. You are free to do whatever you want Kurt. Bye. Don't bother calling either. Good Night Kurt." Blaine said without looking at Kurt in the face and just walked out the door.

Kurt heard Blaine's car start and he began to cry. Kurt stood their in his living room with tears running down his face. He ran to the door to see if Blaine was still in his driveway but Blaine had already taken off. Kurt ran up stairs with tears running down his face. He hid his face in his pillow and began to bawl hysterically in his pillow.

Did they break up? or was this just a fight. The thoughts were racing in Kurt's mind. Kurt looked at his phone with tears blurring his vision but managed to slip a quick text to Blaine:

"I'm sorry i was acting childish. come over and talk to me? -Kurt"

Kurt threw his phone on the ground and began sobbing again into his pillow.

Blaine had gotten home and slammed his door shut, tears were falling from his face. He jumped on his bed and stared at his ceiling fan for a minute. He just watched the propellers spin around and around until his eyes hurt from the sight of it. Blaine got up, and started to cry again.

"How could I be so stupid to leave?" Blaine thought as looked out his window. As his phone rang he realized it was a text from Kurt. Instead of answering he just threw it on the ground and jumped on his bed starring at his ceiling again and let out a big sigh.

Blaine went and jumped in the shower to take his mind off things, right now even though he loved Kurt Hummel with all his heart, he felt annoyed. Annoyed because he can't get him out of his mind. Annoyed because he feels somewhat guilty and for what- nothing. Blaine did love Kurt, and of course he would never leave Kurt, but right now the thought of Kurt would either make him cry or make extremely angry. He felt somewhat daft because he couldn't explain these feelings that he had, the only thing he knew for a fact was that he loved him. He loved that boy more than anyone he ever met, and he was determined to just let things play out for a while.

Kurt walked down stairs and grabbed a plate and got left overs from the family dinner the other night. Blaine comes over every Wednesday night for a family dinner with entire Hudson-Hummel family- even Rachel is over. The thought of this made Kurt kind of annoyed, because he couldn't even go get a plate without thinking of Blaine. He told himself he was not gonna cry. He was determined. So he grabbed the plate of spaghetti and went in his room and ate.

A couple of hours had past since the fight, and Kurt had a knot in his stomach. He went over to his desk and grabbed a pen and notebook paper and began wrtitting.

All he wrote was "Blaine, I just love you. Only you. I don't care if we don't do the things I want, just being with you is enough for me.

Love, Kurt"

Kurt folded the note and put it in his pocket. He didn't know if Blaine would ever read the note again, especially after what Blaine said.

Kurt sent nine more texts to Blaine, but still no response.

All Kurt could think about was that they broke up and they aren't together anymore. His heart was aching, he began sobbing. He coudn't believe the guy he loves more than anything left him and won't return his calls or texts all over a stupid fight. He went over to his dresser and put on some shorts. The only thing he could do now was sleep he thought.

Sleep really wouldn't help much. First of all, its barley past 7, and his mind kept playing back scenirioes of Blaine on monday in the arms of anther boy. He kep thinking what if? All Kurt could think about was Blaine moving on, and falling in love and getting married.

It was starting to get dark out and it was starting to sprinkle outside.

Kurt just shut his eyes and began to doze off in a dream.

Blaine was in his room staring at his gutair and thinking about Kurt. His phone kept virbrating. He knew it was Kurt, but he didn't know what to say. Really, what can you say in a situation like this? Blaine has never had a boyfriend before, and he's never cared for anyone as much as he does for Kurt.

Blaine let a sigh, and picked up his gutair. Maybe he thought if he serenaded Kurt he could get him back. In Blaine's mind all he thought was that Kurt was moving on. Yes he was texting him, but maybe the texts were saying that he want's all his stuff back? or that he found somoene else. Blaine couldn't think of that, he shuddered at the thought of Kurt being with someone else, he really disliked that. The only thing he disliked more was him being with someone else.

Blaine grabbed his gutair, and startted strumming.

Yeah he thought. "I'll serenade him, yeah, it will be all romantic and stuff. Maybe I'll write a song. Or maybe I can just sing I love you and I'm sorry over and over until he comes out. Yeah, sounds like a plan" Blaine thought to himself.

Blaine went in the bathroom and gussied himself up, and made sure his hair was extra soft. He sprayed cologne on, and made usre his clothes were looking nice, even though he was in his pajamas. But he hoped that Kurt would over look that if he won him over in a song.

and that was that, Blaine grabbed his guitar and went outside in the darkness in rain.

Blaine had approached Kurt's house. Finn was out on some hot night with Rachel, and Burt and Carol were out doing some movie night at their friends house. Usually, Blaine wouldn't dare go over to Kurt's without anyone being over but he made an exception.

Blaine grabbed a rock on the gournd, it was still sprinkling out a little but it wasn't pouring down with rain.

Blaine threw the rock so it tapped on Kurt's window.

"KURT. BABY, COME OUT PLEASE" Blaine said in a soft voice with the puppy dog eyes on his face.

Kurt opened his window and looked down at Blaine.

Blaine started strumming chords, and just stared at Kurt.

Kurt baffled responded, "What are you doing here?" Kurt said in a very shaken voice.

Blaine sang in reply, "I couldn't sleep. You're all I think about, and you're everything to me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, so sorry, I'm so sorry. I love you." Blaine sang those lines at least three times.

It started to pour down with rain, and it wasn't thundering and lightning it was just raining really hard.

Kurt said nothing, a tear ran down his face. He gave Blaine a gesture that said wait there."

Kurt quickly ran in the bathroom, quickly made himself presentable. Making sure he looked and smelled good for Blaine.

Kurt ran down the stairs like he was a little kid on Christmas morning. Kurt swung the door open, and leaped at Blaine.

The rain was pouring and Blaine was soaking wet, and his hair was dripping, and you could see through his shirt, which revealed a nicely chiseled abs.

Kurt lunged at Blaine, slamming his lips agiasnt Blaine's. Wrapping his arms around Blaine's entire body, and running his fingners through Blaine's hair. Blaine grabbed Kurt's face and held on tight next to Kurt's body. Bringing him in closer making their bodies as one.

Blaine tatsefully let in tounge before Kurt broke away from the kiss and said, "I"m sorry, so fucking sorry."

Blaine responded by brushing his lips agaisnt Kurt's and carying him up the stairs, still kisssing him all the way up. He had Kurt cradled in his arms, and the entire way if they weren't kissing they were just staring into each other's eyes.

They got into Kurt's room and Blaine set him down on the side of his bed.

They began making out again, exploring each other's bodies. Kurt ripped the shirt off of Blaine, and threw the wet shirt on the ground. Blaine had a smile on his face, and started undressing Kurt from the waist up. They bgan making out more. Blaine let his hand trail across Kurt's torso and up and around Kurt's crotch region. Kurt let out a moan, and Blaine responded with a kiss full of tounge.

Their bodies were soaking wet, and Blaine moved Kurt onto the middle of the bed. Blaine was staring into Kurt's eyes at his point. Kurt didn't mind that his bed was soaking wet now, or that he was wet and that his hair was messed up. All he cared about was that he was with the boy he loved, and that was really all he cared about at the moment.

Blaine let his tounge trail across Kurt's lips. They quickly pressed a few kisses on each other's lips. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt pulling him and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt said in a happy tone.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's soaking forhead and squeezed him tight.

"I'll never let you go" Blaine said, squeezing Kurt tight.

Kurt didn't respond. He didn't have too. Blaine knew Kurt was happy. Kurt was happy right now.

They remained this way and talked all through the night about the most random stuff. They talked about their future. They talked about having sex in the future. They even talked about the fight they had today.

Despite having the fight, both of them thought this was one of the best days they have ever had. period. They talked again up until three in the morning.

Blaine pressed a kiss again on Kurt's cheek, with the moonlight coming in from the window.

"I love you, good night." Blaine said as his eyes began to shut.

"I love you too, more than you will ever know." Kurt said.

And they slept through the rest of the night, in each other's arms, a perfect ending to a not so perfect day.

* * *

><p><em>Please review that would be pretty awesome of you! thanks for reading :)<em>


End file.
